Pretty Woman-Fairy Tail style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaptation of the movie with Fairy Tail characters: Sting is a lawyer in a legal and hurtful business that needs an escort for some social events and hires Yukino, a beautiful prostitute he meets and soon the both of them find themselves falling in love with each other.


Chapter 1

The lights were on, the cars were driving everywhere and the people of New York city were still up. It was like this non-stop, but it was also the reason as why people call New York the city the never sleeps. In fact, there was one local in the city who made a living working nights to get by. It wasn't exactly an honest living, but most people around the city will do what they have to do to earn some money.

Living inside of a rundown apartment was a young woman in her mid-twenties named Yukino Agria. The job she did at nights actually involved prostitutions, a position of where women will sleep with men for money, if the price is right. Yukino would never considered this type of position, but with no job and living on the low life, she rarely had any choice.

It was about 8:00 at night. Yukino heard her alarm clock ringing and turned it off. She got up from her bed, keeping herself covered with the sheets since she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Yukino opened up the refrigerator and opened up a can of her "Monster" drink to give her a little energy for the night.

Once she felt full of energy, Yukino headed toward her drawers to look for her clothes, the ones she usually wears in order to attract her customers. Unfortunately, there was nothing in her drawers, except for the same outfit she wore yesterday. Yukino sighed with frustration.

She did not exactly live alone in the apartment. Yukino shared the room with her sister, Sorano. Just yesterday, Yukino had told Sorano to get her clothes washed. Yukino could already guess that Sorano did take her clothes to get washed, but must have went next door to get some drinks and forgot. This day could not possibly get any worse for Yukino. Now she was stuck with one pair of clothes.

Knowing there was no other option and the fact she needed money right now, Yukino figured it will have to do for now. She put on her undies and put on her white tube top, black shorts, spiked wrist on her arms and long black boots.

Ready to earn some cash tonight, Yukino then headed downstairs. However, she stopped when she noticed the Manager getting into an argument with a guest about paying rent. Realizing that rent was going to be due pretty soon, Yukino headed back into her room to check how much money her and Sorano had left.

Going into the bathroom to where they keep their money in a secret stash, Yukino was shocked to see how much was left. All there was in their secret stash was two dollars. Yukino could only guess again tha Sorano must have took the entire stash just to have her little fun. Not wanting to run into the manager downstairs, Yukino decided to sneak through the window and out the building.

As she walked straight into the city, Yukino had a hunch where Sorano was. The most obvious place Yukino knew where Sorano hung out to find men was a bar known as the Wild Fang. Walking past by an alleyway, Yukino couldn't help but notice a group of people gathered around in a crowd making a fuss.

Curious of what was going on, Yukino started to over hear and from what she was able to make out, the cops had found the body of a dead girl in a dumpster. Murder was not the main source. Turns out, some of the people who had seen this girl knew her as a prostitute, but also as a drug addict.

Yukino shook her head, wondering how a young girl like her would resort to killing herself with drugs. When it came to seeing prostitutes resorting themselves to this level, Yukino vowed to never lay hands on this stuff. A prostitute she may be, but she was not going to send herself to the grave.

Having seen enough, Yukino walked on until she reached the Wild Fang. She walked inside up to the front of the bar to talk to the person who owned the place, whose name happen to be Ren Akatsuki.

"Hey, Ren!" Yukino spoke. "Have you seen my sister around here?"

"She's upstairs in the pool room with a customer," Ren replied.

Yukino walked upstairs into the pool room and found a familiar white hair girl flirting with a young man about her age. The white hair girl was Yukino's sister, Sorano.

Recognizing Yukino, Sorano smiled and said, "Hey, Yukino, what's up?"

"What happen to the money, Sorano?" Yukino asked, not in a good mood. "And please tell me you didn't spend it on something stupid."

"Well, I sort of placed it in a bet at this party Minerva invited me too," Sorano explained. "Everyone was taking bets on whether the Yankees would win or lose, so I decided to pitch in."

"Don't tell me," Yukino said, already finding out the answer to be worse than she thought. "You lost all our entire stash."

"It wasn't a total loss," Sorano told Yukino. "I at least manage to leave the party with 50 bucks."

Yukino sighed with frustration. "I can't believe you lost our entire money! And do you think 50 bucks is going to make me feel better! What is the matter with you, Sorano?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, Yukino," Sorano apologized. "I didn't think the Yankees were going to lose."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of the before because we need rent money that's due in two weeks," Yukino reminded her.

"Cool your horses, sis," said Sorano. "I've got everything covered. There's this guy named Winston I just met a while ago. He's going to pay me 200 bucks to sleep at his pad tonight."

"200 bucks isn't still going to be enough to pay the rent," Yukino told her. "Look, I don't mean to get mad, Sorano. It's just that I don't want us to be spending the money irresponsibly. Have you ever considered at least saving up the money and finally getting out of this city?"

"And go where?" Sorano asked. "I mean where else is there to go?"

Yukino sighed. "That's not what I meant, Sorano. What I mean is get out of this lifestyle and live somewhere more comfortable. I want to live in a fancy apartment with nice dresses, eat at a nice restaurant and maybe meet someone and have a family."

Taking a drink from a martini, Sorano replied, "In order to get something like that, you'd have to be schmuck with a real job. There's just no way we'll be able to have that stuff in the position we're in right now."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film, Pretty Woman, as it is the property of Garry Marshall and I do not own Fairy Tail either, since it rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: This is based off the Julia Roberts film and I'm doing this in respect to Garry Marshall, whose films I happen to like. There will be a few changes, but I hope you enjoy this story and looking forward to your reviews.**


End file.
